


Black and White

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Far ahead in the future, One Shot, happy little snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Jason has loved Mahiya for a millenia now. She, in turn, has always been at is side. Now, its his turn to stand by her side. Be her shadow, and her Storm.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs far ahead in the future. At least a millenia later than the timeline of the Guild Hunter series.

There, far ahead of the monsoon clouds, she could see a darker shadow.  Not many people could see Jason when he didn't want to  be seen . But she wasn't  just anybody. She was his heart.

And she stood waiting for him on the roof of the ancient temple's roof. Once, it was a ruin; an ancient stone museum filled with broken statues covered in moss and cobwebs. The cracked pillars of its structure had leaned over once, almost crushing someone. 

Today, it  was renovated , and looked as good as new. The new stone statues of ancient Gods occupied polished pedestals. Bronze lamps burned oil, spreading light throughout the interiors. The lattice work laid windows filtered out the darkness outside. A huge heavy brall bell hung over the main door to the temple. She knew  precisely when he would begin his descent, and spread her wings. A verdant peacock fan spread on her both sides, the vivid greens and blues shimmering in the lamp lights. She stepped down from the roof to  gently land on the top step of the temple floor. 

And Jason dropped like a bullet to land  solidly on the last step. 

She laughed.

"Do mind the architecture my lord. we  just rebuilt everything."

His face cracked in a smile that was only for her. It was the rarest of rare gifts. 

His Mahiya Geet, he discovered, ha a sweet sense of humor that she used to tease him  exclusively . Like now.

"Why do you call me that?"

He knew.  But it was their favourite inside joke, her calling him 'my lord', Him questioning her, and she giving a different answer every time . 

Mahiya took small steps to walk down the steps and stopped three steps above him. SHe swayed forward spreading her arms.

"That, my lord,"

Jason's arms closed over her naked waist under her saree . Her fingers stroked his nape. 

"is what I called you the first time we met."

he lifted his princess and hugged her to him. She hung in his embrace, arms around his shoulders. Jason breathed in her scent. A mix of jasmines and sandalwood. 

***************

The first time they met was because her father  was killed and Jason  was called in to investigate. He was one of Raphael's Seven; his spymaster. And Neha, the archangel of India, and Mahiya's aunt did not trust his loyalties. And a blood oath between Mahiya And Jason  was considered a good solution. The blood oath involved a kiss of each others blood. It wasn't supposed to bind them  physically . But the time they spent together later, bound their hearts together. They had endured so much hurt and grief in their young years, With each other, together, they started to heal.

So many years had passed and those hurts that had shape them in the beginning seemed mere memories.  A bunch of sepia tinted photographs that retained a faint knowing of things past; that one only remembered when you  accidentally picked up the bundle of pictures while looking for something else in that trunk . Other times they  were forgotten , lost from time and memories. 

Jason lowered Mahiya to the step beside him. He still towered above her. She was smaller than him, but held so much power in her hear. Such strength of love and kindness that it brought him to his knees every time he saw her in action. 

Far away from them, the Guardian Fort lit up . A thousand colourful gems thrown across the night sky.  Emerald greens, Golden suns, Turquoise Blues, Moon silvers and Bright blooming red spread across the sky . Fire crackers. !!!

It was the anniversary of their victory in the war against the Reborns.  That night, years ago, Jason's black lightning flashed along with Nivriti's green webs had accompanied Mahiya's pure white light that burned the undead down . 

And the people of the territory celebrated the night so they did not forget. Not the ones who fell, not the ones who fled, and never the ones who stood by them, and fought for them. 

"Shouldn't we be joining them?"

Jason asked after a few minutes.

"Nah! We will go play above the lake palace, " she shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow. Mahiya wasn't one to shirk her duties. 

"What?"

She turned to him, "I can play hookie from time to time. I do whatever I want."

"You can, but you won't."

She nodded. " they need to see us tonight."

They rose to the air together and headed towards the fort.

An Archangel and her Consort.


End file.
